


Vertueux

by Akixeij



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akixeij/pseuds/Akixeij
Summary: [OS - Stucky] Les Avengers ont vaincu Thanos et Steve retrouve Bucky... D'avoir cru le perdre une troisième fois lui fit réaliser qu'il aimait ce mec. D'amour. Mais parce que c'était un amour sincère, Steve se résolu à ne jamais lui en parler...





	Vertueux

Les Avengers avait remporté la terrible bataille contre Thanos, et personne n'était mort.

Pour résumer, ils avaient été envoyé dans une dimension parallèle, amenés à rencontrer La Mort elle-même, apprenant ainsi le véritable dessein de Thanos. Car oui, réguler l'univers et l'existence de tout un chacun n'étaient que des prétextes bidons, son but ultime étant de séduire La Mort -dont il était éperdument épris- en lui offrant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu...  Mais Les Avengers avaient déjoué ses plans. L'avaient vaincu. Ils avaient remporté la bataille, haut la main et retrouvé leur réalité.

Thor avait retrouvé Loki, Heimdall et même Brunnhilde (aka la Valkyrie).

Natasha avait retrouvé Bruce, le Wakanda avait retrouvé son roi.

Et Steve lui, avait retrouvé son meilleur ami de toujours, Bucky... Et d'avoir cru le perdre une troisième fois lui fit réaliser qu'il aimait ce mec. D'amour.

Prendre conscience de ça fut un véritable choc pour Steve Rogers. Et à partir de là, chaque moments passé avec Bucky prenaient de telles proportions, devenaient si intenses que s'en était ridiculeusement douloureux. Il avait envie de le toucher, tout le temps. Il s'était même très souvent imaginé glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser et cette simple image provoquait chaque fois une explosion de dopamines. Tout ça était si perturbant. Si gênant. Ses premiers émois, il les avait vécu avec Peggy Carter, et aujourd'hui, de ressentir ces choses, ces fourmillements dans le bas ventre, pour Bucky… Barnes, son ami d'enfance… De qui émanait à la fois une sorte de virilité sauvage et une fragilité mélancolique qui donnait à Steve l'envie de le protéger mais aussi - et surtout- l'envie de le laisser le dévorer tout entier.

Bien sur, il essaya de se raisonner, se disant qu'il avait dû prendre un mauvais coup car finalement, comment pouvait-il se mettre à ressentir ces choses-là alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ? Eh bien avant, il ne s'interrogeait pas sur sa sexualité. Avant, il avait clairement tiré un trait sur toute possibilité de connaître un jour l'amour charnel. Il avait cet amour fraternel, celui de Buck et ça lui suffisait.

Sauf que maintenant, ça ne lui suffisait plus…

Il a fallu qu'il le perde une première fois, pendant la guerre, pour prendre conscience de l'importance de la place que Buck occupait dans sa vie.

Il a fallu qu'il le perde une seconde fois, pour réaliser qu'il était capable de combattre le monde entier pour le protéger.

Et il a fallu qu'il le perde une troisième fois, pour réaliser combien il l'aime.

Pour ça, parce que c'était un amour sincère, Steve se résolu à ne jamais lui en parler. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il avait beau s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, il était impossible que Buck puisse lui retourner ses sentiments. Dans le meilleur des cas, Buck se montrerai compréhensif et ne lui en voudrait pas. Accepterai et ferait avec, de sorte qu'ils restent amis. Dans le pire des cas, il prendrait ses distances... Steve s'était donc persuadé que de ne rien dire et prendre ses distances avec le Wakanda serait sa meilleure option pour faciliter les choses.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Steve rentra à New York pour vivre à la base et se plongea corps et âme dans le travail. Buck restait au Wakanda, continuant petit à petit sa réhabilitation au monde. T'Challa lui avait d'ailleurs octroyé une place importante au sein de ses armées. Enseignement de techniques de combats, de stratégies, et même de langues étrangères. Buck était actif autant que l'était Steve… Parfois, ils se retrouvaient pour des missions communes, et Steve devait donner le maximum de précaution pour ne rien laisser paraître. Et parfois, quand le manque de Buck était trop important, Steve se permettait une petite pause, un petit détour par le Wakanda. Et ce jour-là c'était d'autant plus le cas que Steve avait une annonce, ou plutôt, une demande importante à faire à Buck. Avec Natasha, ils avaient enfin réussi à résoudre le problème des Accords de Sokovie. Grâce à leur victoire sur Thanos, ils avaient réussi à obtenir gain de cause et les 117 nations rendaient aux Avengers leur liberté d'agir. Toutefois, ils avaient une condition.

_ "T'es devenu dingue ?!"

Buck entra dans sa hutte, en colère, suivit de près par Steve, les bras chargé d'un énorme paquet duquel dépassait le bouclier de vibranium.

_ " Bucky, les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ont besoin d'un symbole fort, et je ne peux plus être ce symbole. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, tu as été désigné pour reprendre le flambeau !"

_ "T'as pété un câble… Vous avez tous pété un câble !" Buck attrapa une bouteille de Whisky posée sur son buffet poussiéreux, arracha le bouchon et en prit une grosse gorgée. 

Steve posa le paquet au sol.

_ "Personne ne t'y oblige, Buck, mais nous pensons tous que tu es le mieux placé pour devenir Captain America"

_ "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ces conneries ! Pourquoi je deviendrais Captain America ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain !"

Il prit une seconde gorgée du breuvage et reposa violemment la bouteille sur la petite table avant de s'affaler sur une chaise 

_"Non, non, non, non, non… Je dois être en plein cauchemar c'est pas possible...".

Steve s'approcha, lui retira la bouteille des mains et la reposa sur le buffet..

_  "Buck, je suis très surpris par..."

_  "Surpris !  Steve, t u es SURPRIS ?!" Buck se leva subitement et shoota d'un coup de pied le paquet que Steve avait déposé au sol  "...Que je ne veuille pas prendre ta place ?! "

Ca faisait longtemps que Steve n'avais pas vu une telle colère dans le regard de Buck. En tout cas, pas depuis Hydra. Il avait bien anticipé que Buck soit un peu surpris et que ce dernier hésiterait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il rejette l'idée aussi violemment.

_  "Je… Buck, j'ai été nommé à la tête du Shield, j'ai plusieurs groupes de Vengeurs à former et autant de missions à surveiller et je compte bien redorer le blason du Shield. Il faut qu'on arrive à juguler les menaces de notre monde, mais pour ça... Je ne peux pas porter double casquette ; j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là."

_ "Besoin de moi… " Bucky renifla avec dédain. "Steve Rogers à la tête du Shield… épargne-moi tes beaux discours Steve… je comprend parfaitement ce que tu es en train de faire. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Rentres chez toi"  il se leva et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, quitta la hutte.

Steve compris qu'il était inutile de le suivre, ni d'insister. Et à son tour s'en alla en prenant tout de même soin de laisser le costume et le bouclier chez Buck.

Après ça, on ne vit plus beaucoup Steve Rogers au Wakanda. On entendait parler de ses missions, de ses nouvelles équipes de vengeurs, mais plus jamais il ne demanda à Buck de les accompagner. Autant dire que lors de ses rares visites, l'accueil de Buck n'était plus ni chaleureux, ni accueillant. A vrai dire, il était même glacial. Et Steve en souffrait. Terriblement. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans ses missions mais à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de solitude, la détresse de perdre Bucky reprenait le dessus. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi ? Il espérait même vivre ça comme une rupture amoureuse… On ne se parle plus, on ne se voit plus et on finit par oublier l'autre. Par aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il suffisait que le nom de Bucky soit simplement mentionné dans une conversation pour que son coeur s'emballe et lui rappelle combien il lui manquait. Combien il était malheureux.

Décider de prendre ses distances lui permettait de souffler lorsqu'il se sentait trop submergé par ses sentiments. Être contraint de prendre ses distances en revanche, c'était tellement plus douloureux… Et le fait que ces derniers mois, chaque retrouvaille tournait toujours autour du même sujet de conversation -la transition du titre de Captain- et se terminait toujours sur une séparation haineuse, n'aidait en rien.

Et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres jours.

_ "Steve bordel, te fous pas de moi !" Le point de métal de Buck s'abattit sur le mur à côté de lui et un silence de mort s'en suivi.

Voilà des semaines, non des mois, que Steve n'avait pas revu Bucky. Il était si malheureux de leur rapports conflictuels qu'il n'avait presque pas eu envie de venir… C'est seulement parce que le délai de réponse allait passer et que le chef de l'Etat attendait une réponse concrète, qu'il était là. Mais il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres… Il était à bout. Aujourd'hui, toute sa belle stratégie allait s'effondrer, il se savait.

_ "Je ne peux pas... " Reprit Buck la voix éraillée. La fissure laissée dans le mur s'émiettait alors que son poing retombait doucement le long de son corps. Buck plongea la tête dans ses propres mains, tremblant, s'arrachant presque les cheveux et Steve se sentit son coeur se briser lorsqu'il perçut les très légers trémolos dans la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait. "Steve, je peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas prendre ta place" Les épaules de Buck s'affaissèrent sous l'aveux  "Tu me laisse encore..."

La détresse dans la voix de Bucky, il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve pour tout laisser tomber. Il traversa subitement la courte distance qui les séparait. L'empoigna presque brutalement par les cheveux, l'amena à lui, eu un bref instant d'hésitation… et l'embrassa durement, à pleine bouche.

D'abord figé par la stupeur, il ne fallut malgré tout qu'une seule seconde à Buck pour répondre à son assaut. De sa main gauche, il saisit Steve par la nuque et le maintint fermement contre lui. Steve ravala un hoquet de surprise car presque aussitôt, Buck glissa une jambe entre les siennes pour l'obliger à reculer et d'un habile mouvement de hanche, le fit pivoter pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Steve grogna sous le choc, entrouvrit les lèvres presque involontairement et laissa à Buck le loisir d'y introduire sa langue. Comme pris d'une soudaine urgence, Les deux hommes se dévoraient littéralement. Leur langue se cherchaient avidement. Bien vite, ils n'étaient plus que grognements et geignements rauques. Steve gémissait dans sa bouche et resserrait la poigne dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait électrisé par des ondes de plaisir si intense qu'il sentait ses jambes faiblir sous lui. Les mains de Buck étaient partout sur lui. Dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, ses bras… Ce manège infernal ne lui laissait aucun répit pour reprendre son souffle.

Bientôt seul le bruit de leur souffle brisait le silence. Haletant, front contre front.

_  "T'es un crétin Steve..." Soupira Buck en fermant les yeux.  "Un crétin" .

Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, Steve leva la tête et l'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Si ce qui se passait était vrai, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, Si Buck était bien là contre lui, alors oui, il était bel et bien un crétin. Dire qu'il pensait ménager Buck en ne lui disant rien. Il comprenait maintenant que c'était surtout pour se ménager lui-même qu'il l'avait fait, et le regrettait amèrement. Il était si concentré à ne pas montrer ses sentiments qu'il avait totalement exclu ceux de Bucky.

Steve se délecta un cours instant du parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux. Ce parfum qu'il avait si souvent juste perçu. Et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Le visage de Buck niché dans son cou. Les doigts de Steve se promenaient sans réfléchir dans son dos, remontaient pour jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux...

_  "Et maintenant…?" Interrogea-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Buck leva la tête et le sonda d'un regard tendre. Sa main de chair remonta vers son visage, frôla doucement sa mâchoire et se posa sur sa joue. De son pouce, il effleura à peine ses lèvres.

_  "Tu étais si frêle…"

Steve dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_  "J'étais heureux d'être la personne sur qui tu pouvais compter. Mais un jour, tu es devenu plus grand, plus fort que moi." Il arrêta son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur. " Et j'ai essayé de te suivre, de continuer à être là. Je voulais que tu saches que jusqu'au bout je serais là pour toi. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides. Je voulais continuer à t'aimer Steve, mais tu m'as distancé." Buck approcha ses propres lèvres très près de son pouce.

_  "Bucky…" Steve ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'accélèrait.

_  "Je suis tombé… Et 75 ans plus tard, tu m'as retrouvé" Termina-t-il.  "Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer, tu m'as dis…"

_"... je serai toujours là pour toi" Souffla Steve dans un murmure.

_"... Alors où étais-tu ces derniers mois ?"

_"Buck…"

De son pouce, Bucky tira sa lèvre inférieure vers le bas de manière à lui ouvrir la bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Steve ressenti une implosion au niveau de son bas ventre. Ce baiser n'était ni dur, ni violent. Il était… brûlant. Voluptueux. Amoureux.

_ "Ne t'en vas plus jamais..." Buck susurra ces mots tout contre sa bouche et le plaqua de tout son corps contre le mur. Sa jambe remontant contre son aine, Steve acquiesça en gémissant. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens pour les faire remonter au dessus de sa tête, puis il les fit descendre le long de ses bras. Ses paumes rugueuses ne cessaient de le caresser, c'était comme s'il voulait imprimer le relief de chacun de ses muscles sur ses mains.  "Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis imaginé te faire des choses..."

Des choses… Pantelant, le Super Soldat senti un nouvel électrochoc le traverser alors que Buck relevait à nouveau la cuisse. Il saisit son visage à deux mains et amorça un premier pas pour l'obliger à reculer jusqu'au canapé. Les yeux dans les yeux. Bassin contre bassin. Buck laissa Steve mener la barque quelques secondes avant de reprendre les reines. Encore une fois très habilement, il le fit pivoter sur lui-même de manière à ce qu'il bascule et se laisse lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil, à côté de canapé. Steve fit d'abord mine de vouloir se relever mais se stoppa net quand devant lui, Bucky entreprit de se débarrasser de son t-shirt.

Les premières lueurs du crépuscule se faufilaient à travers la fenêtre pour venir baigner de sa douce lumière le torse nu, ferme et musclé de Buck. Son bras de métal brillait plus encore. Debout entre ses jambes écartées, son t-shirt blanc dans une main, il le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Au combat, Steve surpassait Buck, mais là tout de suite il était complètement à sa merci. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Assis, Steve se redressa, tendit une main -presque timide- vers ce ventre parfait qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, approcha son visage et y déposa un baiser avant de l'enlacer. Il ferma les yeux profitant un instant de ce moment.

_"Je ne te laisserai plus jamais..."

_ "Menteur..." répondit Buck dans un murmure.

Alors qu'il laissait ses doigts descendre lentement vers la boucle de sa ceinture -le ventre de Buck se contracta- Steve repensait à ces soirs de solitude, ces rares soirées dont il avait un peu honte, mais où il se permettait d'éprouver quelques minutes de plaisir, parce que oui, lui aussi s'était imaginé faire des choses...

Il termina de déboucler la ceinture, fit doucement glisser la fermeture -le souffle de Buck se fit lourd- et glissa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon -Un grondement rauque au dessus de lui le fit frissonner. Le sexe tendu et brûlant pulsait sous ses doigts, et la fine épaisseur de son sous-vêtement ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son membre épais, en apprécia la longueur et entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. Steve leva les yeux : Une lubricité pure brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Si un regard avait pu dévorer, Buck n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Il ressera l'étreinte de ses doigts sur Buck qui se pencha et saisit son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en le faisant basculer en arrière. Ses ronronnements l'excitaient tellement qu'il se sentait lui-même presque au bord de l'explosion. De sa main libre, Steve défit sa propre ceinture et entreprit de masser sa propre érection.

- "Putain Steve…" Buck se redressa, tira sur le t-shirt de Steve et le jeta sur le canapé. Il lui retira son pantalon d'un coup sec vers le bas et se débarrassa ensuite de son propre pantalon. Bien vite, ils se retrouvaient face à face, complètement nu.

Steve, paresseusement affalé dans le fauteuil, le souffle court, l'organe tendu comme un arc, observa l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver se laisser tomber à genoux entre ses jambes très largement écartées. Puis Buck fit très -très- lentement remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Son regard fixe, affamé, sur l'érection de Steve -qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La main de métal poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, tandis que sa main droite saisit la base de son sexe lourd. Sans perdre de temps, et sans aucune hésitation, il s'avança et le prit en bouche.

_ "Haaa…" La plainte qui s'échappa de la gorge de Steve le surprit lui-même.

La bouche brûlante de Buck s'était refermée sur lui et le suçait déjà vigoureusement. Ses cheveux chatouillaient le bas de son ventre. Les bruits indécents de la succion atteignaient les oreilles de Steve dont les hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes pour accompagner les mouvements de sa bouche.

Encore une fois, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si tout ceci était bien réel.

Puis Bucky se releva et s'avança au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser encore, le toucher encore. Il le dominait complètement, le dévorait de caresses lascives, ses mains glissaient le long de ses flancs, de ses hanches, s'attardaient sur son ventre…

Ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens, Buck porta son pouce droit à sa bouche et l'humidifia. Sa main gauche -froide- prit le relais sur son sexe. Il embrassa gentiment Steve sur le bout du nez, puis sur la bouche, et parsema son cou, tout son torse de petits baisers presque malicieux. En même temps, sa main se posa sur ses testicules, les caressa avec douceur, puis descendit plus bas. Bien plus bas… Steve sursauta. Du pouce, Buck caressait désormais la peau sensible de son anus. Attentif aux sensations qu'il lui causait, il se remit à genoux et son pouce fut vite remplacé par sa langue et Steve se cambra. C'était délicieusement chaud, doux et moite à la fois… Inconsciemment, il empoigna à nouveau sa propre érection, et un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il senti son index pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur de lui. Tout doucement, avec délicatesse, le doigt se mouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Buck chassa sa main pour à nouveau le prendre en bouche et un second doigt rejoigna le premier, puis un troisième. Et Steve poussa un petit cri de détresse quand il effleura sa prostate. C'était tout simplement trop agréable pour être douloureux et Steve ne maîtrisait plus rien de son propre corps, accélérant lui-même le rythme de ses hanches pour s'empaler sur les doigts de Buck.

Sans demander la permission, Buck se redressa, attrapa ses hanches pour ramener ses fesses plus près du bord du fauteuil et grimpa au dessus de lui pour retrouver sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, l'embrassa, l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle, leurs érections frottant douloureusement l'une contre l'autre.

Steve frissonna pour la millième fois au moins quand il sentit Buck se positionner sous lui, avant de le pénétrer lentement. Il serra les dents. Millimètre par millimètre, Buck avançait précautionneusement et se retirait presque aussitôt pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. De petits cris rauques et étranglés de plaisir mêlé de douleur s'échappaient de la gorge du Super Soldat, mais cette douleur diffuse qui se répandait dans les reins de Steve laissa vite place à un nouveau genre de frisson électrisant. Un plaisir quasiment hystérique et bientôt Steve ne retenait plus du tout ses gémissements. Alors Buck entreprit de le prendre encore et encore et encore. Il abandonna très vite toute idée de le traiter avec douceur et ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient. Le plaisir traversait Steve par vague terrassante. Buck se retirait presque complètement, le pénétrant chaque fois un peu plus loin, plus fort. Sa main de métal maintenait fermement sa hanche tandis que de l'autre il entreprit de caresser Steve en suivant le même rythme que le mouvement de leur corps. Steve avait noué ses jambes autour de lui et accueillait ses vas et viens avec urgence.

Et soudain Buck s'immobilisa, haletant, le corps entier tendu comme un arc, sa gorge virant au rouge vif, il jouit en gémissant sourdement. Et Steve le suivi presque aussitôt, l'extase l'envahit avec une brutalité inouïe et il se libéra à son tour étouffant son propre râle, se répandant dans la main de Buck.

De tout son poids, Buck se laissa tomber sur son torse luisant. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. C'était comme si l'air -qui était devenu électrique pendant leurs ébats- disparaissait peu à peu autour d'eux pour laisser place à un doux silence.

_ "C'était..." Steve, encore un peu étourdi, fixait le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot pour définir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ "...Pas trop tôt ?" Le plus sérieusement du monde, Bucky leva les yeux vers lui et poursuivit  "Si tu refuse de le dire, moi je le fais : c'était pas trop tôt, Steve !" Il attrapa la boîte de mouchoir qui trainait sur la table basse derrière lui et entreprit de s'essuyer  "J'arrive pas à croire que ça ai pris tant de temps. Bon sang, à chaque fois que je tentais une approche, tu fuyais..." Buck passa une main dans ses cheveux humide de transpiration et jeta le mouchoir souillé au loin. Avec un autre mouchoir, il termina d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sperme qui restaient sur le ventre de Steve -y déposa un doux baiser au passage-, puis se releva et tendit une main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Steve la saisit, puis se ravisa...

_"Hem… Je vais peut-être rester là un moment…"

Buck n'insista pas et se laissa tomber dans le canapé juste à côté. Les doigts de sa main de métal effleurant les doigts de la main droite de Steve.

_ "Ecoute Bucky… ça va sans doute te paraître stupide, mais je pensais t'épargner en agissant ainsi" Steve se redressa douloureusement.

_"Tu parles…"

_ "Comme moi tu as été catapulté dans un millénaire qui ne ressemble pas à celui que nous connaissions… Comment aurais-je pu t'imposer ça ?"

_  "Steve, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont pas arrivés par magie 'Ouuhh les années 2000 et si je tombais amoureux de mon meilleur ami ?!' J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi et, d'accord, peut-être que moi-même je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que ça voulait dire à l'époque, mais bon sang, je t'ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi quand ta mère est morte ! Je t'ai suivi quand tu as voulu 'faire la guerre' ! Je… "

Buck s'interrompit, las, et Steve encaissa le reproche.

_ "J'en savais rien…" Mais il réalisait peu à peu.  "Je… j'en savais vraiment rien… Je ne me doutais pas que tu... Enfin, toutes ces filles, comment aurais-je pu me douter ?

Buck leva les yeux au ciel.

_"Les filles… J'avais des besoins primaires Steve..."

_ "Admet que ça n'est pas le genre de détail qui met sur la voie. Et puis, moi-même je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments très tardivement Buck. Il a fallu Thanos pour que je réalise que je…"  Steve inspira profondément  "...que je t'aime." Il se sentait honteux et agacé d'avoir à justifier son aveuglement. " Après oui, c'était plus facile de t'aimer de loin. D'être séparé par des milliers de kilomètres ! Quand je te vois, quand tu me souris, quand tu me parles, mon coeur s'emballe, je ne suis même pas capable d'une brève étreinte sans ressentir le besoin de sentir le parfum de tes cheveux." Steve poursuivit  "Dans nos jeunes années, je n'étais pas…  populaire  pour ainsi dire, et je ne me posais aucune question. Mon meilleur ami me suffisait. Mais d'avoir cru te perdre encore… J'ai compris, et j'ai eu PEUR !"

Buck renversa la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux en souriant.

_ "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?!" bouda Steve.

Buck plissa les yeux et et pinça l'arrête de son nez alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration.

_ "Buck, qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?!"

Buck avait, en réalité, du mal à contenir sa joie. Steve venait de lui faire une putain de déclaration. De sa main de métal, il saisit celle de Steve et l'attira à lui, sur le canapé.

Steve était désormais à cheval sur Buck qui lui souriait, le regard pétillant. "Je t'aime, imbécile"

_ "Je t'aime aussi, ...Crétin" Steve saisit son visage à deux mains, l'embrassa tendrement et sursauta quand Buck plongea dans son cou pour l'y mordre.

_ "Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un second round soit une bonne idée, là tout de suite…"

_ "Oh que si, Super Soldat !"  Ses cheveux noirs disparurent plus bas, et ses lèvres trouvèrent immédiatement le téton droit de Steve.

_ "Non, att... attends. Ha…." Steve se tortillait sous la bouche de Buck.  "Est-ce… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu accep… Haaan..."

De son autre main, Buck faisait aller et venir les hanches de Steve au dessus de lui.

_  "Captai-Hnn…" Gémit Steve si lascivement que Buck se figea.

_  "Captai-Hnn ?!" Répéta Buck en imitant son gémissement.

Boudeur, le Super Soldat croisa les bras devant lui, fit claquer sa langue et détourna le regard, visiblement contrarié/gêné. Buck éclata de rires.

_ "Buck c'est pas drôle, j'essayais de te dem…"

_  "Captai-Hnn, me plait bien" Poursuivit-il en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu.  "Si mes missions consistent à venir à ton secours, enfin… au secours de ton..." Il pointa du doigt cette partie de l'anatomie de Steve, très précise, située juste au niveau de son bas ventre, mais fut chassé d'un revers de la main.

_ "Bucky STOP ! Tu m'as très bien compris, n'élude pas la question ! "

Buck s'adossa au dossier du canapé en soupirant longuement, cessa ses attouchements, fit tendrement décroiser les bras à Steve et lui offrit son sourire le plus doux, le plus amoureux.

_  "Bien sûr que j'ai compris..." Il passa une main dans les cheveux défait de Steve.  "Mais moi aussi j'ai une condition..." . Le tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il leva un sourcil taquin.

_  "Celle-ci a intérêt d'être raisonnable Bucky, parce qu..."

_ "Ne me laisse plus jamais."

Steve fronça les sourcils, confus. Est-ce que c'était sa requête ou bien juste…

_  "Juste, ne me laisse plus jamais."  Bucky était le plus sérieux de monde.  "Si prendre le titre signifie rester à tes côtés, alors OK, je le prend. C'est ma condition, ma seule condition : Toi, avec moi, pour toujours".

Steve sentit les larmes lui monter mais les retint. Pour seule réponse, saisit son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Oui. Oui, cette condition là, il l'acceptait.

 


End file.
